Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by potterdude66
Summary: This is my first story on fanfiction. It's my own remake of J.K.'s Sorcerer's stone. Cleary i'm not too good at summaries either, just R&R. Rated T for some language later. Not romance for h.p. and r.w. i'd also like to thank my good friend hp3605.
1. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

There was nothing about the starry that night on Privet Drive, to suspect that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening.

At Number Four Privet Drive, Mr. Dursley was about to go to sleep when he a strange cat just sitting on the brick wall staring a spot on the road. So he went to bed very uncomfortably thinking about the cat.

As soon as it was midnight, a man appeared right where the cat was looking. He was Albus Dumbledore. It seemed like he just popped up out of the ground. This man would probably not be welcomed in this type of neighborhood because if someone took a look at him right now, because he wore long purple robes, he had half-moon spectacles on, and his long white beard was long enough to put through his belt. He pulled a sort of cigarette lighter and he opened it and the first lamp near him went out. He did that until all the lights were out except the porch lights.

He walked forward and saw the cat staring at him, "I should have known you would be here", he said to the cat. But a minute later, he looked at the cat and it wasn't a cat, it was a woman who was also wearing robes but this time hers were green and she also wore spectacles.

"Professor McGonagall" Dumbledore said. "Hello Professor Dumbledore" replied McGonagall. "Albus are you sure we should leave him with these people, they're the worst sort of muggles imaginable, They really are- " "The only family he has." Dumbledore cut in.

Dumbledore looked at his watch, but unlike a normal watch, this one has twelve hands on it and it has little planets where the numbers should be. But apparently Dumbledore could understand it because he said "Hagrid is late." " Do you really think we should have had had Hagrid bring him?" "Ah Professor", Dumbledore started, "I would trust Hagrid with my life. Lemon Drop?" "A Lemon Drop," Asked Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore replied, "They are a type of muggle food I have come accustomed to like." "I don't think you should be eating at a time like this," replied McGonagall. "Ah, here's Hagrid," Said Dumbledore as a low sound started to fill the air.

Then came a huge motorcycle out of the air. There was a giant astride it. The giant, who was Hagrid, had a bundle in his arm. He landed and said, "Professor Dumbledore, sir, Professor McGonagall." "Ah, Hagrid, where is he?" asked Dumbledore. Hagrid replied, "Right here, little tyke fell asleep jus' as we was flyin' over Bristol."

They put him on the doorstep of Number Four and Dumbledore put a letter on the bundle, which was a baby with a scar on his forehead. Hagrid started to cry and Dumbledore said, " There, there Hagrid, it's not really goodbye after all." So they started to leave and Dumbledore said, "Good luck, Harry Potter." And as they left, everyone in the wizarding world was raising their glasses and toasted, "To Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived."


	2. Chapter 2: The Zoo

Chapter 2: The Zoo

For the next ten years Harry Potter has lived with his dreadful Aunt and Uncle. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and they're huge son Dudley. Harry is forced to live in the broom cupboard under the stairs.

Today was Dudley's eleventh birthday. He ran down the stairs and started stamping on the stairs saying, "Wake up Potter, I'm going to the zoo." Harry tried to make the noise go away but then Aunt Petunia knocked on the door and said, "Get up and make breakfast, NOW!" "ugh." "What was that!" "Nothing," said Harry.

So he got up and found a pair of socks he wore a week ago and it was covered in cobwebs. But he put them on and got out to make breakfast. He went into the kitchen and half the place was covered in Dudley's birthday presents and he was counting them and he said, "98. Last year I had 197!" "Now Dudders," Petunia started, "there's 89 in the living room." "So that makes………100?" (Dudley is really stupid isn't he?) "No Dudders, it's 187." "That's still 10 off!" "We'll get you 20 more at the Zoo."

So they started to go into the car and Mr. Dursley pulled Harry to the side and said, "I don't want any funny business. If I see anything, ANYTHING, out of the ordinary, you'll have no dinner for a month. Get in." So they got in and on the way they picked up Dudley's friend.

They were at the Zoo and got Dudley a mega-sized sundae and he ate it all(the pig). Then they went to look at all of the animals. They started in the mammals. First, they saw a lion and then they saw a badger. Then they went to the bird section next. They saw all kinds of birds but he really liked the ravens. So far, his most favorite animals were the lion, the badger, and the raven. Now they were going to the reptile exhibit.

They saw lizards first, then they went to see the snakes. They were looking at a lot of them and Dudley and his friend thought the boa's were really cool because they were could crush anyone but when they reached one of them it really didn't look like crushing anyone right now. It was just laying there. After awhile, Dudley said, "Make it move." Uncle Vernon then tapped on the glass and said, "Move!" then Dudley slammed on the glass and said, "MOVE YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF DUNG!"

He walked away and Harry told him, "Sorry about that thing, he just doesn't understand having to lie around day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you." The snake then nodded at him. "Did you just understand me?" the snake nodded again. "You're from Brazil aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you want to go back?" The snake then pointed to the sign.

It said, 'Held in captivity since birth.' "Oh," Harry said. "I never got to live with my parents either." Then Dudley came waddling as fast as he could and elbowed Harry right in the crotch. "Mummy, Dad, come look at what the snake is doing." Then he put his ugly face right up to the glass. Harry was so angry at him and all of a sudden, the glass vanished and Dudley fell right in to the snakes exhibit.

He fell in the water and the snake slithered right past him and went to Harry and said, " Thanks, Amigo." "Anytime." Then the snake went past people and scared them all.

When Dudley tried to get back out, the glass was back. Then the Dursley's came back and screamed when they saw Dudley. On the way back, everyone was listening to Dudley saying how he got in there. Then at one point, Dudley's friend said, "Harry talked to it, didn't you Harry?"

When they got back, Uncle Vernon waited until Dudley's friend left then he asked, "What happened?" "I swear I don't know, one minute the glass was there and then it was gone! It was like magic!" "There's no such as magic!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Letters

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Letters

It's summer and Harry has been trying to stay away from the Dursley's, so he has been going outside everyday. But that also means Dudley and his gang of friends are also out. They always try to beat up Harry, but he's so small, and skinny, he's faster than all of them.

Harry was going to go to Stonewall public school and Dudley was going to a private school called Smetlings. Dudley came up to Harry and said, "New kids at Stonewall get their heads flushed. Want to go practice?" Harry replied, "I don't think the toilet has taken something that full of shit." Harry ran before Dudley could understand what he said.

Harry went down to the kitchen to get breakfast, and when he entered he smelled something nasty. He walked over to Aunt Petunia who had something in the sink.

"What's that?" Harry asked. Petunia replied, "Your school uniform." "Oh, I didn't know it had to be so wet." "Don't be stupid, I'm dying it. It's supposed to be gray." But Harry seriously doubted that.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley came in with their noses in the air. Dudley was in his Smetlings uniform, which had a stick. They use the stick when the teacher isn't looking and beat each other to raise character.

The mail slot was heard opening and the mail fell on the floor. "Dudley go get the mail," Uncle Vernon said. Dudley replied, "Make Harry get the mail." "But you told Dudley to."

"Get the mail Dudley."

"No."

"Harry get the mail."

"No."

"Dudley hit him with your stick."

Harry just missed the stick and went into the hall. He looked through the mail and there was a bill, a bill, a postcard, and there at the bottom was a letter addressed in green ink and it said,

'Mr. H. Potter

Cupboard Under The Stairs

Number Four, Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey'

He walked in and gave Uncle Vernon the rest of the mail. Uncle Vernon was saying something about the bills, but Harry wasn't listening. He was staring to open his letter, but Dudley grabbed it out of his hands.

"Mummy, Dad come look at what Harry's got!" "Hey give it back, it's mine!" Uncle Vernon said, "Who in their right mind would write to you?" And on the back of the letter was a crest with a big H in the middle and animals on it.

Uncle Vernon ripped it up. And the next day Harry got up and saw Uncle Vernon ripping up four more letters. Then Uncle Vernon got the idea to move Harry into the spare room that Dudley kept his toys in that he had no room for in his room. Dudley had a tantrum but Uncle Vernon put him right.

One day, Uncle Vernon went to go to work and seven owls were around they saw seven letters in front of them on the ground. Later that night, Harry saw him putting the letters in the fire.

Then it was Sunday. Uncle Vernon said, "Ah, no post on Sundays, hah! No bloody letters today, no sir! Not one single bloody letter, not one! No sir, not one-" But he was stopped when a letter came through the fire place and hit him right in the face.

Then there was a low, rumbling sound and soon after, there was a huge amount of letters just flying out of the fireplace. They ran and Harry tried to grab one and did, but Uncle Vernon soon caught him and stopped him and said to everyone, "That's it we're going away, far away! So everyone pack some things and meet back here in ten minutes!"

No one argued so they hurried and they left 15 minutes later, after Dudley had gotten smacked for trying to bring his TV. So every so often, Vernon would stop and go out and come back in. Then they found a hotel but in 10 minutes, there were 500 pieces of mail and they left again.

Then they found a shore and Vernon went and came back in half an hour with a box and a smile on his face. "Rations," He said. "We're going to live out there!" He pointed to a small rock out in the middle of the sea and on the rock was a small house that looked like it was going to fall apart at anytime.

So they went out and at first, it felt like it was going to fall apart and the house was going to tumble down at any moment. The house kept swaying and it was such a dank place, it was like it was just a place covered in mold.

So they went in and tried to light a fire with some of the rations but it didn't work. Uncle Vernon was in a good mood though. "Oh well, it's so nice here anyway. We don't need a fire."

Everyone thought that that he was going senile. He was smiling like someone from the Asylum. Dudley and Aunt Petunia were a little backed away and Harry was in the corner.

Uncle Vernon found some sheets on the floor upstairs. Dudley slept on the couch, while Vernon and Petunia slept upstairs on the moth-eaten bed. Harry was left sleeping on the floor without a sheet, so he had to find a spot with a lot of dust.

He was looking at Dudley's watch and whispered, "Damn, my birthday's in only 10 minutes. Look where I am though, sleeping on the floor of a shitty house that could fall at any moment."

He had drawn a birthday cake on the floor in the dust. He made eleven candles and thought to himself, _Maybe if I get back, there will be enough letters to slip one and read it._

That's what he thought. He watched Dudley's watch and there were 10 seconds…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1. Harry was now eleven. He said to himself, "Happy Birthday, Harry. Make a wish." He blew out the candles, and as soon as he did that there was a huge BANG! On the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Rubeus Hagrid

Chapter 4: Rubeus (Ru-BAY-us) Hagrid

**T**here was another big BOOM! And this time came down the door. Now Uncle Vernon came down and we saw he had a rifle in his hands. He asked in a frightened voice, "Who's there?" The answer came at once.

There came a big, tall figure in the doorway. A soon as he came, everyone backed off immediately. When he came in, he had also knocked over the door in the progress.

This man was so massively huge, he was at least twice as tall as an average man and at least three times as wide. This man was also so hairy on his face, that the only part of him you could see was his eyes. This man was Rubeus Hagrid.

He went and picked up the door. As he did so, all of the Dursley's huddled together and Harry was alone, standing there in the middle of the room. Hagrid came up to him and said, "And you mus' be Harry."

"Yes, I am," he replied.

Vernon said, "get out you are breaking and entering!"

"Draw up Dursley, you great prune." Hagrid went over and totally bent the gun in a pretzel, and when he threw it over at the wall, the gun backfired and exploded.

As he watched Hagrid sit down, Harry had a million questions to ask him. He wanted to know where he came from, first off. But all Harry could get out was, "Who are you?"

He just chuckled. "I'm sorry I didn' introduce meself. Name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and grounds of Hogwarts, but I suppose you have learned all abou' Hogwarts. "

"Sorry, no I don't."

"What? You don' know about Hogwarts? About yer world, my world, yer parent's world?'

"What? I don't understand."

"DURSLEY," Hagrid yelled at the top of his voice at the Dursley's, who started to shrink in the shadows. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU HAVEN'T TOLD THIS BOY ABOUT ANYTHIN'! HE DOESN'T KNOW NUTHIN AT ALL?"

Harry seemed to think Hagrid was making fun of Harry. "I know some things like math and reading."

Hagrid just chuckled, "Harry I mean about the world yer from. See Harry, yer a wi-"

Vernon seemed to have found his voice at last. "You will not tell him! We swore we would smush it out of him!"

"Smush what out?" Harry asked.

"See Harry yer a wizard."

Behind, the Dursley's made a weird sound and Vernon yelled, "He will not be one!"

"He will be a wizard and he will one of the best!"

Harry was confused and he said to Hagrid, "They told me my parents died in a car crash."

Now Hagrid was completely outraged. "DURSLEY! A CAR CRASH! A CAR CRASH KILL LILY AND JAMES POTTER!"

This time Petunia talked and she said, "We had to say something."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Harry this is yers."

Harry grabbed the box Hagrid just pulled out of one of his huge pockets on his coat. He opened it and it was cake that said, 'HAPEE BIRTHDAY HARRY'

"Thank you," Harry replied.

Dudley saw the cake get set down and stepped slowly over to it, meanwhile Hagrid and the Dursley's were having a huge part of the argument.

"Harry this is also yours." Hagrid said.

Harry grabbed the letter he had in another pocket and opened it. It said,

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you are invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are to get on the Hogwarts Express at 11:00 at King's Cross Station on September 1st. Your reply is to be sent by your owl no later than August 1st.

Signed,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts

While Harry was reading his letter, Hagrid and the Dursley's were still arguing.

"He'll not be going." Vernon said again.

All of a sudden, Petunia just lost it. "He will not be going because he will be like my sister being what she was. My mother and father were so proud of what she was. We had a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one who could tell what she really was……a F-freak, and then she met that Potter and she had you, and I knew you would be the same, just as strange, just as abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you."

Hagrid said, "He'll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore."

Then Vernon said, "I will not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach him magic tricks!"

Hagrid reached his limit now. "Never-insult-Albus-Dumbledore-in-front-of-me!"

Hagrid saw Dudley eating and threw a curse at him. He hit Dudley and out of his pajama bottoms, came a long, curly pig tail. The Dursley's screamed and screamed. They ran up the stairs and stayed up there.

He told Harry, "Best not tell anyone I used magic, wasn' suppose to use any after I got you."

He laid on the couch and put his big coat on Harry and Harry laid on the floor and went to sleep and right before he fell asleep, he remembered Dudley's pig tail and fell into a deep sleep.

My readers: it is like the original in the beginning ONLY! You will see a few different characters in the next chapter. Ideas I got from one of my friends Harley A.K.A. hp3605 on here.


End file.
